An internal combustion engine has an engine block defining one or more cylinders. A cylinder head attaches to the block to form combustion chambers with the cylinders of the block. The block may form bulkheads between adjacent cylinders that provide structural support for the engine and separation between the cylinders. Typically, the engine block and the head are fastened or bolted together, for example, using head bolts that extend along and through head bolt columns. As the engine operates, the translational motion of the pistons within the cylinders is transformed into a rotational motion of a crankshaft. The crankshaft may be connected to the engine block and is supported for rotation by main crankshaft bearings. The crankshaft may be generally opposed to the engine head and may have a series of fasteners, such as main bearing bolts, that retain the crankshaft in the main bearings and adjacent to the block. As the engine operates, the head bolts and the main bearing bolts are loaded due to forces on the engine caused by combustion within the cylinders, and their corresponding reactive loads or forces. These forces may cause significant stress and fatigue on the engine and on the engine block.